INUYASHA'S PHSYCO TWIN SISTER, Yasha!
by The Unnamed Demon
Summary: Inuyasha meets his crazy twin sister, Yasha who makes Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha get along and then Sesshoumaru ends up gettting tetsusaiga but with a price to be payed. A lot of humor. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru hug. Yasha dies. This is very funny please r


TITLE: INUYASHA'S PHSYCO SISTER  
  
A/N: THIS STORY IS A BIT CRAZY AND A LITTLE BIT RUSHED.  
  
DISCLAIMER: YOU WILL GAIN NO NEW KNOWLEDGE FOR READING THIS SMALL PIECE OF CRAP BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS THAT IT'S THAT RUMIKO TAKAHASHI WOMAN THAT OWNS INUYASHA AND NOT ME. I HATE DISCLAIMERS, YO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, CAN YOU GIVE ME INUYASHA?  
  
A/N: YASHA IS MINE!!!!  
  
WARNING: THIS STORY MAY BE SLIGHTLY STUPID, PROBABLY A WASTE OF TIME TO READ WHAT THE HELL READ IT ANYWAY YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO  
  
"MOOO!" the sound of a cow was heard from a distance. Then a cow with big weird eyes and a small pupil started running towards a certain hanyou dressed in red with dog-ears sticking up.  
"AAAAHHHH! A KILLER COW DEMON!" she exclaimed and ran. ('Pinch!' Owe, something bit her foot)  
"Inuyasha, I only wanted to inspect your sword," an old man said and stopped. "Strange behavior for Inuyasha,"  
"Who the fuck are you?" she asked looking at him suspiciously.  
"Never mind, the fowl language, It's me, Toutousai," a flea jumped onto her shoulders. (Suck, suck, swell, swell)  
"Get off of me you parasitic youkia!" she exclaimed. She flicked it off.  
"Toutousai-jiji, she is not Inuyasha," Meyoga said, "But their blood is similar, maybe even the same,"  
"You're right; I'm just Yasha, okay, no Inu in front of it, now if you'll excuse me, harassing old farts."  
"Hmm, I did not know that Yasha-sama was still alive, she disappeared fifty years ago" Meyoga said, "She also has a special sword in possession,"  
"What do you know about me," Yasha demanded. "And what's my sword to you,"  
"I Toutousai am the maker of the sword in possession, and I'd like to inspect it,"  
"Give me some information first," Yasha said. "About this Inuyasha and what you know about me disappearing fifty years ago,"  
"Sorry, milady, it's a long story," Meyoga said. "Inutaisho mated with a human and thus Inuyasha and Yasha were born. Inutaisho also had a son Sesshomaru, but with a different mate. All three kids had a sword inherited, the Tetsusaiga, Tensusaiga and the Ten-Tetsusaiga."  
"Basically, the Tetsusaiga takes lives, the Tensusaiga gives lives back and the Ten-Tetsusaiga does both," Toutousai said.  
"Fifty years ago, Inuyasha was pinned to a tree by Kikyou a priestess that protected the Shikon Jewel. Naraku set them up. When Inuyasha was pinned to the tree, you disappeared," Meyoga finished.  
"Why didn't I ever know about this sword, this brother of mine, and anything else?" Yasha asked.  
"You two were separated because you were being protected when living with the family you did," Meyoga answered.  
"Fifty years ago I was being attacked by the villagers and then blacked out. Then just recently, more like a couple months ago, I awakened in the forbidden forest and realized that fifty years has passed since I was attacked,"  
"So you were frozen in sleep like Inuyasha, you definitely are twins, the big spells effect both of you," Meyoga said.  
"That explains the sudden jolts of pain, sweat, anger, and the choking to breath every once in a while. Did you know a couple times, even with this sword the Youkia blood started running through my veins?" Yasha said. "That's it, I have to meet this brother of mine, he must be violent!"  
"Not until you hand me your sword, miss, and yes he's violent, rude-" Toutousai said.  
"Listen you, I don't trust you one bit, if you don't give this sword back I'll probably kill you and it won't be my fault," Yasha warned.  
"I understand lady, this sword seals your youkia blood," Toutousai assured her.  
"It seems as though you've never used it, have you even mastered the cutting wind, or even how to heal?" Toutousai he asked.  
"I don't believe in killing others and I didn't know it could heal," Yasha said, "Plus, I don't usually get situations where I have to use it."  
"So you're more of a peaceful person, then?" Meyoga asked.  
"Only when I don't feel threatened," Yasha replied threateningly. Toutousai handed her back her sword. "Your father was very wise to give you this sword, you are a peacemaker and you do things your way,"  
"Yes, now before you go, I have a request for you," Yasha said. Toutousai and Meyoga nodded, "I'd like to meet this brother of mine,"  
Toutousai motioned for her to get on the cow. Yasha, Meyoga and Toutousai got on and they flew up into the air.  
"Um, Toutousai? Meyoga? This is way too high!" Yasha exclaimed.  
"There they are!" Meyoga pointed.  
"Oh shit, not you again!" Inuyasha said when he saw Toutousai.  
"Inuyasha-sama, I'd like you to meet Yasha-sama, your sister," Meyoga said, jumping from Yasha's shoulder to Inuyasha's shoulder.  
"You've got to be kidding me," Inuyasha said.  
"I, Toutousai would not joke," Toutousai said.  
"No, but you would scheme and lie, and."  
"Yasha-chan, please allow me to help you off," Miroku said as he did.  
  
"Miroku's going to make a move on Inuyasha's sister," Sango said, shaking her head. Sango was right, Miroku's hand went to the wrong place. TWACK! Miroku was now unconscious on the floor.  
"I thought you were a peacemaker," Toutousai said.  
"Yes, but I have a mind of my own and I will not allow this hentai of a monk to touch me in places he shouldn't! So you're the violent Inuyasha who gets himself into trouble a lot," Yasha said jokingly.  
"How would you know," Inuyasha said.  
"Let's see, you trip and cause craters in the ground, you stifle yourself as if in miasma, you get angered a lot and loose that sword of yours every once in a while," Yasha said, "And how do I know? Well that is because every time something happens to you, it happens to me,"  
"Hello, younger brother, who's the new wench?" Sesshomaru landed.  
"Inuyasha, this must be Sesshomaru, am I right? Wow, a family reunion, I must be lucky!" Yasha said smiling. Yasha grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him to Sesshomaru. Then she forcefully gave them a group hug.  
"Oh my gosh!" Shippou said. Kagome laughed out loud. Sango just stared, and Miroku touched Sango's butt and Sango slapped him. "HENTAI!" she yelled.  
"Hi, Sesshomaru, I'm Yasha, Inuyasha's twin, I can't believe that in one day a killer cow would get me to reunite with family!"  
"Yasha, you're a crazy bitch!" Inuyasha said and pulled out his sword looking at Sesshomaru.  
"Wait a minute, you two hate each other or are you comparing swords?" Yasha said. "My swords better than yours, ha, ha!" Yasha said and pulled out hers. "See? See? See?"  
  
"This girl is so naïve," Toutousai said. "I'm out of here,"  
"Sesshomaru, let's see your sword," SWISH! Sesshomaru scratched at Yasha and the sword blocks it with a barrier. Yasha just smiled.  
"So brother, did you know that I can do the same thing," Yasha said, green smoke was glowing through her nails. "See?" Yasha asked and scratched Sesshomaru's face. A Purple streak burned through.  
"That was on purpose, I guess he hates us so I decided to defend," Yasha spoke through her mind to Inuyasha.  
"To put it simply, you will die slowly and painfully hanyou!" Sesshomaru said.  
"So you really do hate us," Yasha said smiling. "Well guess what," SWOOSH! Yasha's sword went right through Sesshomaru's other arm causing it to rot on the ground.  
"If you get back to your right mind, I'll heal it for you," Yasha said still smiling.  
"Yasha, you're a messed up person," Inuyasha said.  
"Let's see, an insultive brother and a brother who wishes me dead, just my luck eh?" Yasha said. "I guess I should teach them both a lesson. Yasha put her sword back and with movements of her hands, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha floated up into the air and slammed into each other.  
"Now I hate violence and I hate killings, so if you two get back into your right minds, I'll get on with this family reunion, okay?" Yasha said still smiling.  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
"Hey, you must be Inuyasha's mate, right?" Yasha said looking to Kagome. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were just floating in the air stuck in a position of hugging each other.  
Kagome turned several shades of red. "He seems to be a nice guy and I'll make sure that he stays one," Then Yasha turned to Miroku. "And as for you, you perverted monk, unless you want to group hug Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, you better shape up, cause you and Sango would be perfect together!" Sango turned red too. Miroku smiled.  
"Yasha I'll kill you!" Inuyasha said. "You wouldn't even kill Sesshomaru, you'd kill me? Your just a bunch of talk, I know that you want to get along with Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru, stop being a jealous bastard!" Yasha said, still smiling.  
"I can tell that you two must be related," Sesshomaru said. Yasha put them down now.  
"Now you two must vow to never harm one another again, now!" Yasha said, showing her claws threateningly.  
"I will not vow to do anything, at the mercy of a hanyou!" Yasha's eyes turned red, "VOW NOW!" "I vow not to harm this bastard," Inuyasha said. "I vow not to harm Inuyasha until the day you die," Sesshomaru said and pulled out Yasha's sword. "You'll regret that," Yasha said still smiling. Her eyes turned red, and her claws did too, her face had redness on it. She clawed at Sesshomaru and then grabbed her sword back, and then she was back to normal. "Inuyasha, your sister is more stupid than you," Sesshomaru said and flew off. "You're such a crazy bitch it's unbelievable!" Inuyasha said. "Thanks, now I must ask you of a favor," "What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha asked.  
"Take this necklace off of me so I can be myself!" Yasha exclaimed. Inuyasha did.  
"Thank you, I've been waiting so long to be freed," Yasha said in a calmer voice.  
"However I was acting just now, it was because when I was born a certain hanyou brother put this necklace on me and told me to lighten up and joke around more, this rosary beaded necklace caused me to act in ways that the real Yasha wouldn't. So what ever just happened was not me,"  
"Good, because you were too crazy for me,"  
"Inuyasha, since we're close to the well, I think I'll just make my way home now, I have exams to study for,"  
"Listen wench we need those shards!"  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said over sweetly, "SIT!" Both Yasha and Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
"Kagome, avoid causing those pointless trips and craters, they hurt like hell and it's unfair to me," Yasha said.  
"Lighten up, Yasha,"  
"That would be dangerous," Yasha replied.  
"Inuyasha, I'm glad to meet at least three members of this family, but now I must leave,"  
"So soon?" Kagome asked.  
"I ran into a poisonous spider while running away from a Killer cow, I said that I would like to live to see my brothers and then I could die, so now I must leave, but I give to you the Tet-tensusaiga in which you are to give to Sesshomaru, he'll be in for a surprise when he gets it, bye brother," she said and then fell to the ground and died.  
  
A FEW WEEKS LATER!  
  
"Where is my filthy half sister, let me finish her off so I can get the tetsusaiga," Sesshomaru said.  
"She died the last time we fought, Sesshomaru, but she wanted you to have her ten-tetsusaiga, it has twice the power of our swords," Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru took it and flew off.  
'I wonder what the surprise is,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Sesshomaru at the castle goes to the springs to bathe. His reflection in the water shows that he now has dog ears, like Inuyasha.He looks at the sword again and there's a note.  
  
DEAR ELDER BROTHER  
  
TETSUSAIGA AND TEN-TETSUAIGA IS A SWORD TO CONTROL THE YOUKIA BLOOD IN US, BUT FOR A FULL YOUKIA THE SWORDS CAUSES SOME WEIRD AFFECTS, BOTH PHYSICAL AND IN POWER. THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED WITH BOTH INUYASHA'S SWORD AND MY SWORD. THAT IS WHY YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE AND NOT GREEDY!  
  
MUCH LOVE, BRO  
  
YASHA! 


End file.
